


Siren's Song

by Succoria_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, F/M, Feral Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, m to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succoria_Mermaid/pseuds/Succoria_Mermaid
Summary: Snipe discovers a missing woman with an interesting quirk after she saves his life. The problem is... She hasn't been living around people and doesn't trust anyone. As he starts to develop feelings for her, he has to show her she can trust him.





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I add mermaids to everything I do. My Hero Academia had it coming with me. I'm obsessed with mermaids so I had to make an original character that I roleplay as occasionally. Don't like, don't read. I hope this makes sense.
> 
> Oceane is pronounced 'Oh-see-ann' and Ellison should be easy for ya but just in case... It's pronounced 'El-is-un'

"She is water, powerful enough to drown you, soft enough to cleanse you, deep enough to heal you" ~ Adrian Michael 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was days like this that Snipe dreaded. 

A body was found in a wooded area and no one could identify the body. Snipe was scrolling through all of the missing people reports until he finally found a match. The kid had no family, he had been an orphan with no friends. There was no one to notify of his death. He muttered a prayer for strength to any god or goddess that was listening before he sat back in the chair. It was one of the two unsolved cases they had listed in the files. More cases were solved in more recent years thanks to more and more heroes coming along so he was relieved there weren't more. 

The man leaned back in the chair and gazed at the screen of the computer for a long time. Deep in thought, he wondered if there would be more heroes willing to do patrols in more of the darker areas to keep bad things from happening. It'd be a wonderful day when there were no more murders to investigate. Morbid curiosity got the best of him and he clicked the remaining file in the unsolved cases folder. A picture of a young girl about two years of age came up. Her white blonde hair had a slight curl to it and her blue eyes were full of nothing but happiness. A barely noticeable beauty mark was to the side of her right eye. A pearl necklace was clasped around her neck, a locket in the middle of the white beads. Snipe scrolled down to see the name 'Oceane Holder.' 

His eyes scrolled through the information and he cringed. Her father had become a villain, attacking her mother. Then he saw the security footage of the last time the child had been seen. That was when he took a moment to mentally prepare himself just in case it was extremely messed up.

It was in night vision from the security camera at a lighthouse the family had lived at. He recognized the place, everyone claimed it was a haunted place, the area was marked off. In the video, the waves were hitting the dock hard. Lightning lit up the screen and a bloody woman came into view carrying the child that was in the picture. The trail of red she was leaving behind was washed away rather quickly by the waves being blown over the wood. The woman appeared panicked, clutching her child against her. She ran to the end of the dock and looked down at the waves, looking back up to her child. Panic could be seen in her eyes as she began talking to the little girl. A quick glance over her shoulder and she turned back to the child, kissing her forehead then throwing her into the angry ocean. Strife cringed, even more, when the man came up behind the woman and stabbed her with a knife. But this woman made sure to take this evil man out with her. There was a long struggle between the two before the woman pulled out a gun from his belt and shot him in the head. 

This man had been known as Bloodlust. His quirk was terrifying. He had a vampire quirk but the woman was listed as an unknown quirk. 

The video ended. With too much on his mind, Snipe stood up and took off his mask. Inhale, exhale, just calm down. Sweat dripped down his face. He had too many emotions at seeing such a thing. He passed by this lighthouse on his way home every day. The urge to leave flowers in the area was strong. Every case he came across like this, he would buy flowers to leave in the area of the person's death as a sign of respect. It was something he had always done, even before he became a hero. He intended to do the same thing for this young victim and her mother. Perhaps he would do that later? But for now, he needed to eat before he passed out. Breakfast had only been one bite of a cracker as he had been in a big hurry. It was night time now. A few moments of thinking had him decide on Chinese food for supper. 

Changing out of his outfit and into civilian clothes felt like a huge relief. Surely it was after the day's events as to why he was so exhausted. Finding the body of an orphaned child and matching it with pictures was mentally exhausting. He walked into the Chinese place and ordered the buffet, eating rather quickly. He was anxious to get away from the crowds of people inside. The backpack holding his hero outfit was shifted on his shoulders after he paid and left the restaurant. Having a full belly after going an entire day without eating helped him to feel a bit more at ease. The thought of flowers to place on the dock ran through his mind again. The store he chose to go into wasn't at all crowded. Thankfully he could get some flowers without too much background noise. This place wasn't far from the lighthouse at all. 

"Ah, you again! I was expecting you. Seems you come to visit me once a week at least. Another flower tribute?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Snipe nodded, tipping his hat in greeting.

The older woman smiled, "You have such a kind heart. You've been coming here for so long and for so many victims. I know for a fact they appreciate it and would thank you if they could." 

"I... I hope so, Miss Ellison." He gave a sad smile that clearly said he was tired more than just physically. 

"Perhaps you need a break from this hero business for a while. Maybe you should take a few days off." "I can't let myself do that. There are people out there who need me." The woman turned back to him, her eyes seeing he had too much on his mind. He was one of her favorite customers and she loved chatting with him. He was good company, even when he was feeling blue. Maybe she could help him feel less sour even if it was only listening to what was bothering him, "Want to tell me about it, kiddo?" 

"We found a kid's body today. One thing led to another and I found old documents. Just... I just read a file on an old case. It was marked closed because the body was never found. It was an incident at the lighthouse... Years ago." Sadness crossed his face. 

"Oh, I remember that." The woman shook her head, "That poor little girl. The woman, what was her name... Oh! That's right, her name was Cadence. She loved that child. What was the girl's name..." 

"Oceane Holder." 

"That's the one. I reckon she thought the girl would live if she threw her into the water. That man was a terrible person and they were both so terrified of him." 

"I just wish I could have helped them somehow. I was almost starting high school when it happened and never really got the details on it. I don't remember them either, we didn't move here until after that happened." 

"The little girl loved beach roses. She used to come in here with her mother to smell them." 

"Really..." He smiled, "In that case, I'll get some of those instead." 

The woman used her quirk to make the flowers bloom completely before she began to work on them. While he waited for the flowers to be cut and trimmed, he looked around the rest of the store and saw some bracelets. The colorful beads were on a thick elastic cord and looked like something a child would wear. He picked one out, a blue one that was the same color as the girl's eyes in the picture on her file. In the middle was a seashell bead that looked like it had been carved out of a pearl. There was only one like it in the pile. He walked back to the cash register and laid the bracelet down. 

He paid for the bracelet and flowers, bidding the woman a kind farewell with another tip of his hat. Snipe walked without acknowledging anyone or anything around him, too wrapped up in his thoughts. It wasn't until a cool breeze hit him when he looked up. He was at the dock. The cowboy was slightly surprised it was still standing after all these years. It had to be checked if it would hold his weight before walking on it. When it didn't collapse, he slowly made his way to the end where he placed the flowers on the edge. 

One of the beach roses was taken out of the bundle and he wrapped the bracelet around it. 

"I hope you like it, Oceane Holder. I'm sorry for what happened to ya. Rest in peace, little lady." He gently laid the flower on top the waves that lapped at the end of the dock and watched as it began to float. The flower and bracelet both slowly began to sink into the gentle waves until he couldn't see it anymore. Snipe felt lighter when he stood back up. His eyes watched the sea out in the distance for a good few minutes until he breathed in deep the salty air. Much more at ease now, he left and walked home. A good night's sleep would do him good after the long day he had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Ellison finished using her quirk on the last of the flowers she had to send out tomorrow. The classical music on the radio behind her on the table was soft and she hummed along as she tied the bow around the bouquet. The bell on the door rang, someone entered her shop. 

"I'm terribly sorry but we are closed." Miss Ellison turned around and stopped. The woman that came in was completely nude, her long hair dripping water onto the floor. Her pale skin almost glowed in the lights of the store, the bracelet Snipe had bought just hours before was on her wrist. There was a long silence between them until Miss Ellison finally spoke, "Oceane, it's been a few months since you last came for a visit." 

The woman held up the beach roses that had been thrown in the water, "Your flowers." 

"Yes, Snipe put them there for you. He wanted to honor you, to make sure you weren't forgotten. Poor thing thinks you're dead. Are you sure you still want everyone to think that?" She tied the last bow of the night. 

Oceane walked up to her and smelled the fresh flowers. Her hands clutched the drowned beach roses against her chest. 

"You should stay the night here, stay a while. You always run straight back to the ocean after you smell the flowers." Miss Ellison sighed, sitting the last bouquet up on the counter. The younger woman picked up one of the blue daisies and started chewing on the petals. It was something she would do with each new flower she would see when she would visit. Of course, it would have been odd to any normal person but Miss Ellison just chuckled, used to her behavior. She was thankful she would visit her at night when no one was around. "Try staying on land a while this time. There are more heroes now, more people to protect you-" 

"Where were heroes when Mama needed them?" She interrupted, receiving no answer from the old woman, "Mama was right. No one can protect me but me. I go home." 

Oceane walked back to the door, opening it. She stopped after stepping one foot out. When she turned around, she looked at Miss Ellison with her blue eyes. The scowl on her face changed to an expression of happiness and she smiled with a blush touching her cheeks.

"The new person smells nice." 

"Snipe does?"

"Snipe. I will remember him." 

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart."


End file.
